Trouble for Tohru and Yuki's Love
by sexymama25
Summary: Yuki and Tohru are followed back from America by a girl named Monica. On the plan Yuki asks Tohru to be his girlfriend. Once they arrive back in Japan Monica attacks Tohru. Can Tohru and Yuki's love survive with Monica and Kyo trying to destroy it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Yuki is sitting at home when the phone rings. Yuki goes to answer it after a few minutes Yuki returns to the living room with a big smile on his face.

"What are you smiling about you damn rat?" Kyo asks.

"None of your business you stupid cat" Yuki replies.

Just then Tohru comes downstairs from her room also looking very excited.

"What are you smiling about Tohru?" Yuki asks

"I have news" Tohru says.

"So do I" Yuki says.

"Yuki-kun why don't you go first" Tohru says.

"Okay Tohru if you insist" Yuki replies.

"I just heard back from a college in America I'll be going there for two months for a tour" Yuki says.

Everyone turns to Tohru.

"So what is your news now Miss Honda" Yuki asks.

"I'm also going to America for a month I'm in the foreign exchange program" Tohru says.

"So does that mean another girl will be living here for a month" Kyo asks worriedly?

"No she'll be staying with my family but she'll be going to school with you guys" Tohru replies.

"Great" Kyo says sarcastically.

"Well I better start packing I leave tomorrow" Yuki says.

Tohru looks at Yuki a little shocked that he's leaving so soon.

"When are you leaving Tohru?" Yuki asks.

"Next month Yuki" Tohru replies.  
The next morning Tohru, Shigure, Hatori, Momiji, Haru, and even Akito are at the airport to see Yuki off.

"Akito don't you have something to give Yuki" Hatori looks at him expectantly.

"Oh yes, I do" Akito says.  
Akito walks up to Yuki and hands him a ring.

"What is this for?" Yuki asks looking at it suspiciously.

"It will keep you from transforming if someone hugs you it is the Sohma family ring" Akito replies walking back to stand next to Hatori.  
"Thank you Akito" Yuki says bowing to him.

Everyone else says his or her goodbye. Tohru is about to walk away when Yuki grabs her arm.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye" Yuki asks looking at her sadly?

"I'll be seeing you in a week anyway Yuki" Tohru says also looking sad.

Just then they announce that his plan is boarding.

"You better go Yuki you don't want to miss your flight" Tohru says.

Without thinking Yuki grabs Tohru and pulls her in. He lowers his head and gently kisses Tohru on the mouth. Just as suddenly he releases Tohru and walks towards his boarding gate. Tohru is totally speechless. Kyo on the other hand is fuming because of what Yuki just did. Hatori walks up and taps Tohru on the shoulder.

"Miss Honda let's go" Hatori says.

"Okay Hatori" Tohru says.

They all get back into the limo and head back to their respective homes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yuki looks out the window as the plane takes off wondering why he had just kissed Tohru. Just then someone falls onto him. Yuki looks up to see a girl with gorgeous blond hair, and gorgeous blue eyes that you could get lost in, and with a body to die for.

"I'm so sorry for falling on you" The girl says.

"It's quite alright do you need help with something" Yuki says politely.

"No this is my seat beside you" The girl says.

Yuki moves over so that she can have the ail seat.

"So where are you going to" The girl asks.

"I'm going to America to tour Harvard University for two months" Yuki replies looking out the window.

"Oh my God I go to Harvard University maybe I could show you around" The girl says.

"I really would appreciate that" Yuki replies.  
They sit in silence for a little while as the plane lifts off from the ground the girl screams. Yuki turns to see what's wrong to find the girl clutching the armrest of her seat.

"Are you okay?" Yuki asks worriedly

"Yeah, I just have a fear of flying is all" The girl replies sacredly.

"Just hold on to me okay" Yuki says kindly.

"Okay" The girl says.

A few minutes later the girl is fast asleep on his arm. Yuki looks down at her and can't help but wonder what Tohru is doing at this moment. Yuki shakes his head and falls asleep also. The girl awakens to see the boy beside her is fast asleep. She gives the boy the once over and realizes he is really quite cute. Just then the stewardess walks up with the supper cart so she awakens the boy.

"What?" Yuki asks suspiciously.  
"Oh I'm sorry for waking you but dinner is served" The girl tells Yuki

"Thank you" Yuki says.

"My names Monica" The girl says.

"My names Yuki Sohma" Yuki replies.

A strange look comes over the girl's face when she hears Yuki's last name. She has heard that name somewhere before but she can't quite place it. Another couple of hours later they are about to land in America. Soon the plane touches down on the ground and they disembark. A boy is holding up a sign with Yuki's name on it.

"Your ride is over there" Monica says.

"Thanks" Yuki says.  
Yuki goes to get his bags and then walks over to the man holding the sign and they leave.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tohru goes straight to the kitchen to start preparing lunch as soon as they get home. Kyo walks into the kitchen.

"Tohru is lunch ready" Kyo asks.  
"It will be ready in a little while" Tohru replies.  
Kyo gets up and walks over to the stove were Tohru is cooking. He lifts her chin and sees the tears brimming in her eyes.

"Tohru what's wrong?" Kyo asks worriedly.

"Nothing" Tohru says turning back to the stove.

Tohru goes back to cooking Kyo is about to ask again when there's a knock on the door. Kyo goes to open it only to find Akito standing there.

"What do you want Akito?" Kyo asks very suspiciously.  
"I have come to see you and Shigure with presents" Akito replies walking into the house

Shigure comes from in his study to see Akito sitting in the front room.

"What are you doing here Akito?" Shigure asks also suspicious.

"I have something to give you and Kyo" Akito says.

Just then Tohru comes in with a tray and then she notices Akito sitting there.

"Oh my I didn't no we had a guest I didn't make enough food" Tohru says.

"That's fine Tohru I'm not intending to stay long" Akito replies beckoning for her to sit next to him.  
Akito goes into his coat pocket and pulls out two rings handing one to Shigure and Kyo.

"What are these?" Shigure, Kyo ask suspiciously.   
"They are a temporary cure to the curse" Akito replies.

"This better not be a joke" Kyo says still looking at Akito suspiciously.

"Hug Tohru and find out" Akito says.

Kyo and Shigure both hug Tohru and they don't transform.

"How long will they last" Kyo asks hopefully.

"The power in one ring will only last for one month at the end of the month you will need a new ring and the cycle will continue like that until we can find a permanent cure but there is a catch if you overexert yourself you will transform" Akito says.

Akito gets up and leaves. Shigure walks up to Tohru and hugs her once more. Just then the telephone rings. Tohru jumps up from the table to answer it.

"Hi oh Yuki are you there yet" Tohru asks happily smiling for the first time all day.  
"That's great how was your flight" Tohru asks.

"Oh really and you have your own dorm room" Tohru asks.

"Yeah I miss you to maybe we'll see each other when I come next week" Tohru says.

"Okay I'll let you speak to Shigure and Kyo" Tohru says handing the phone to Shigure.  
Tohru hands the phone to Shigure. He talks to Yuki a few minutes and then hands the phone to Kyo.

"Hey you damn rat are there any pretty girls there" Kyo asks.

"You did what did she look like" Kyo asks.   
"That good huh" Kyo asks.  
"I have something to tell you Akito brought use a temporary cure for the curse" Kyo says.

"Well I'll let you go you sound tired" Kyo says.

"Bye" Kyo says.

Kyo hangs up the phone and goes into the kitchen where Tohru is cleaning the dishes.

"You miss Yuki don't you" Kyo asks Tohru.

"Yeah, a little" Tohru says.

Kyo walks over and lifts up Tohru's chin he leans down and as there lips are about to touch Shigure comes into the kitchen.

"Oh sorry didn't mean to interrupt" Shigure says.

Tohru pulls away from Kyo walking out of the kitchen

"You didn't interrupt anything Shigure" Tohru says leaving the kitchen.

Tohru then walks past Shigure up to her room. Shigure turns towards Kyo who has a smug look on his face.

"You shouldn't take advantage of the situation" Shigure says.

"Why shouldn't I Shigure I like her too?" Kyo says angrily.

"Do whatever you please but you're going to be the one hurting when Yuki gets back" Shigure says leaving the kitchen.  
With those words Shigure leaves the kitchen and Kyo goes up to the roof to think about what almost happened in the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Yuki's in America he starts his first day at Harvard University today when he arrives at the campus he gets lost. He wonders around until he bumps into someone.

"Please excuse me can you help me find the administration building" Yuki asks hopefully.

"Oh its you again lost already" Monica says looking at him charmingly.  
Yuki looks up to see Monica standing in front of him.

"Oh hi again can you help me out" Yuki asks pleadingly.

"Yeah follow me" Monica says.  
They walk in silence until Monica starts a conversation.

"So how do you like America so far" Monica asks making conversation.

"Well I really haven't seen much of America yet" Yuki replies.

"Well I could show you around if you want me to" Monica offers.

"That would be great thank you" Yuki says.

"Here we are at the administration building" Monica says.

"Thanks again I hope I'll be seeing you again" Yuki says running into the administration building.

With that Yuki goes into the administration building and gets his schedule while Monica goes to her first period class. While walking there she thinks about how much fun she's going to have with Yuki.

Yuki gets his schedule and heads to his first class on campus Science 101. Yuki knocks on the door and the professor comes and opens it.

"Yes, how may I help you sir" The professor says opening the door.

"I'm Yuki Sohma from Japan" Yuki says.

"Oh yes, come right in Mr. Sohma take a seat in the back" The professor says.

"Thank you sir" Yuki says going to take his seat.

Yuki walks up and takes a seat in the back of the. Just then someone taps him on the shoulder. He turns around to see Monica sitting behind him.

"Let me see your schedule" Monica whispers to him.

Yuki hands his schedule back to her while he takes notes from the teacher. Soon enough the class is over and Monica meets Yuki outside and hands him back his schedule.

"We have all the same classes come on I'll show you were your next class is" Monica says pulling Yuki along.

They walk until Monica stumbles over something. Yuki reaches out to grab her before she falls. There eyes lock and Monica leans up to kiss him but Yuki turns his face away. Monica pulls out of his grasp and steadies herself dusting her clothes off.

"What did you trip over anyway?" Yuki asks worriedly.

They both look back to see a puddle of water on the floor.

"Someone must have spilled something come on we have to hurry or we're going to be late for class" Monica says.

"Okay lead the way" Yuki replies running down the hall behind her.

The two take off running toward there second class of the day the arrive just before the class starts.

"Mrs. Mason who do you have with you" The professor asks expectantly.

"Yuki Sohma sir from Japan" Monica replies sweetly.

"Yes sit beside Ms. Mason please Mr. Sohma" The professor says pointing to a desk.

The rest of the day goes by pretty quickly all the classes are exciting and new to Yuki. Yuki and Monica are walking off campus when she trips and grab holds of Yuki. She wraps her arm around his neck and kisses him. Yuki pulls away suddenly.

"What are you doing ?" Yuki asks completely stunned.

"I'm sorry my bad" Monica replies looking sad.

They continue walking but this time in an uncomfortable silence. Monica is angry that he rejected her and she vows to herself that Yuki Sohma will be here's.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sight Seeing

About 4:30 there is a knock on Yuki's dorm room door. He goes to open it to find Monica standing there with a book.

"What are you doing here Monica?" Yuki asks worriedly.

"Remember we're suppose to go sight seeing today" Monica says hitting him on the head

"Oh yeah I had almost forgot give me a minute to change okay" Yuki says inviting her in.

"No problem I'll wait out here" Monica says as Yuki goes to get changed.

Monica sits on the couch until she hears his bedroom door shut. She jumps up and looks around the apartment for anything to help her get to no Yuki better. She sees a picture of Yuki with a girl she gets so angry that she drops the picture breaking the glass. Just then she hears Yuki's bedroom door open she runs back to the couch to sit back down.

"Come on let's go" Monica says pulling him out of the door.

The two leave the apartment together and head to see some of the hangout for college students at Harvard.

"So Monica do you live on campus" Yuki asks trying to start a conversation.

"NO I live at home with my parents" Monica replies staring at Yuki.

They come to a cool hangout with a lot of kids out front.

"What is this place?" Yuki asks inquisitively.

"It's the cafe were college kids come to read poems and things" Monica replies walking towards the building.

"Cool I'd love to check it out sometime" Yuki replies following behind Monica.

"How about we come her tonight together I have this new poem I'd like to read" Monica offers before walking on by the cafe.

"Okay that's cool" Yuki says interested in hearing poems and learning the local culture.

Monica can't stop from smiling Yuki Sohma just agreed to go out on a date with her then she remembers the picture of that girl with Yuki. Well I want let Yuki go that easily Yuki Sohma will be mine no matter what she declares to herself. They continue walking until they come to another popular hangout.

"Oh let's go in here to get a snack Yuki" Monica says pulling him into this pizza place.

"Okay" Yuki says as he's being pulled inside.

They walk inside the pizza place and enjoy a nice quiet Pizza soon afterward they leave heading back to Yuki's apartment on campus.

"What time should I meet you?" Yuki asks.

"I'll come here at 8:00 okay" Monica replies before leaving.

"Cool see you then" Yuki says going into his apartment.  
Yuki walks into his apartment and is about to shut the door when Monica stops him. Yuki looks at Monica.

"Did you forget something" Yuki asks looking at her strangely.

"No I just wanted to tell you I had a great time today" Monica replies smiling at Yuki.  
"Me too I'll see you at 8:00" Yuki says shutting his door.

With that Yuki shuts his door and goes and sits down in his apartment. Meanwhile Monica goes home smiling from ear to ear wondering what she's going to wear for her date with Yuki.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Date

At exactly 8:00 there is a knock on Yuki's apartment door.

"I'm coming" Yuki yells.

He goes to open the door only to find Monica dressed in a gorgeous dress then Yuki gets the distinct impression that Monica thinks this is a real date.

"Are you ready yet Yuki" Monica asks nervously.

"Yeah come on let's go" Yuki says trying to figure out a way to let her down easy.

They arrive at the cafe 10 minutes later. They find a table near the front of the cafe.

"So when do you read your poem" Yuki asks.

"I'm second on the schedule I hope you like it" Monica says staring into Yuki's eyes.

The first person does his poem its really good then they call Monica Mason up to do her poem.

Monica's poem

I met you on a plane

You made my heart beat

Love bloomed and I new we belonged together

You and me that's the way it should be forever

I love you and we will be together no matter what

You are my one and only Yuki

I will not let anything keep us apart

We belong together

After she finishes her poem she takes a bow and comes to sit back down next to Yuki who is totally speechless.

"So Yuki what do you think of my poem" Monica asks hopefully.

"It was weird do you no someone else named Yuki" Yuki asks nervously.

"No silly I was talking about you" Monica says grabbing his hand and holding it.

A dumbstruck look crosses Yuki's face as he sits there listening to the rest of the performers wondering what kind of psycho he has met. Soon enough the night is over and they walk back to his apartment.

"I had a really great time tonight maybe we can do it again sometime" Monica asks hopefully.

"I don't think so Monica goodnight" Yuki says walking inside and slamming the door in her face./

"Yuki don't be like this we belong together it's our destiny" Monica yells from outside his door banging on it and screaming his name.

Yuki slams the door in her face and ignores the banging as he goes to call to Japan to talk to Tohru. But there is no answer at the house phone so Yuki goes to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A month has passed since Yuki arrived in America at Harvard. Yuki is standing in the airport waiting for Tohru's plane to land. Just then he looks up and sees a girl running towards him.

"Hey Tohru I thought you plane didn't get here until later" Yuki asks hugging her tightly.

"I took an earlier flight I couldn't wait to see you" Tohru says hugging Yuki back.

"Grab your bags and I'll take you to were you're staying at" Yuki says walking with her to baggage claim

They get Tohru's bags and Yuki hails a taxi to take her to the address the foreign exchange coordinator gave her. The taxi pulls up in front of a nice looking house Yuki and Tohru get out and walk to the door and knock. The door opens and Yuki gasps standing there is Monica Mason.

"Hello my name is Tohru Honda I'm your foreign exchange student" Tohru introduces herself kindly.

"Well come inside" Monica says looking at Yuki the whole time.

Monica beckons for Tohru and Yuki to come inside and have a seat.

"So tell me a little about yourself Miss Honda" Monica says.

"Well, I'm from Japan and I'm in my junior year of high school" Tohru replies kindly.

"That's great and who is your friend here" Monica asks pretending like she's never met Yuki before.

Yuki gives her a strange look before Tohru introduces him.

"This is my friend Yuki Sohma" Tohru says turning toward Yuki and smiling at him.

"Well it's nice to meet you Yuki Sohma" Monica says holding out her hand to Yuki.

Monica remembers the picture she saw in Yuki's apartment this is the girl. Well this girl was going to regret ever standing between her and Yuki.

"Well Tohru I really should get going I have classes tomorrow" Yuki says nervously wanting to get out of that house.

"I'll walk you out" Tohru says jumping up and running behind Yuki to the door.

Tohru walks Yuki to the door they hug and he leaves wondering what's going on in Monica's head but he will soon find out. Tohru goes back into the living room to find Monica going through her bags.

"What are you doing?" Tohru asks suspiciously.

"Oh nothing I thought I saw something crawling is all" Monica lies.

"Well were can I put my bags at" Tohru asks.

"First door on the left up the stairs" Monica replies.

"Thank you very much" Tohru says.

Tohru heads upstairs to her room for the next month. Meanwhile downstairs Monica takes a picture from behind her back of Yuki by himself. She holds it close to her heart and vows that one day we will be together and Tohru is not going to stand in our way. She goes upstairs and knocks on Tohru's door.

"I'm going to bed if you need anything feel free to ask okay" Monica says.

"Thank you I will" Tohru says picking up her bags and going to the room Monica told was hers.

With those words she goes to bed leaving Tohru in her room to finish unpacking her stuff and going to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next day Monica sees Yuki in there first period class and smiles at him.

"So Yuki are you coming over tonight to hang out with Tohru" Monica asks suspiciously.

"No I thought I would show her around tonight" Yuki replies nonchalantly.

"Maybe I should come with you just to make sure everything's alright" Monica asks hopefully.

Yuki gets this bad feeling in the pit of his stomach but he agrees anyway.

"Yeah thanks a lot Monica" Yuki says nervously.

She sits back in her seat thinking of all the wonderful surprises she's got instore for Tohru Honda she'll wish she never came to America or that she ever met Yuki Sohma Monica thinks sadistically. Soon enough the school day is over and the two walk to Tohru's school to pick her up. Just then they see Tohru walk out of the school with a boy. Yuki looks a little distraught until Monica pokes him in the ribs.

"Don't they make a cute couple Yuki" Monica implies suggestively with a smirk on her face.

"No" Yuki says as they walk up to Tohru and the boy"

Tohru runs and hugs Yuki.

"My first day here was so great Monica was nice enough to introduce me to Mike and he showed me around the school" Tohru says excitedly hugging Yuki.

"That's great Tohru are you ready to go sight seeing" Yuki asks hugging her back.

"Yeah" Tohru says giving Yuki a huge smile and a kiss on the cheek.  
"Can I come along" Mike asks staring a Tohru adoringly.

"If you want to" Yuki says.

The four leave the school building going all over town looking at the many historic sights. Then about 6:00 they all go back to Yuki's apartment for a snack.

"What would you guys like?" Yuki asks before going into the kitchen to make snacks.

"Let me help you with that Yuki" Tohru offers getting up and following him into the kitchen.

Tohru gets up from the couch and goes into the kitchen with Yuki. No one notices the murderous look Monica is throwing Tohru's way. While in the kitchen Tohru turns to Yuki. Yuki turns around to see Tohru crying.

"What's wrong did someone do something to you?" Yuki asks worriedly.

"No I missed you so much and I am so glad to see you but you don't seem happy to see me" Tohru says wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I am happy that you're here I missed you more than I can say" Yuki says wiping the tears from her eyes.

They move closer to each other and just as they're about to kiss Monica walks into the kitchen. They pull away from each other and go back to making snacks.

"Hey you guys were taking so long I thought I could offer you a hand" Monica asks nervously.  
"Yeah you could get the icecream out of the freezer" Yuki says moving away from Tohru.

After they have all enjoyed there snacks Yuki walks Tohru and Monica home. Tohru goes inside the house leaving Yuki and Monica standing outside.

"Listen Monica if you hurt Tohru I swear I'll kill you" Yuki says threateningly.

"Trust me Yuki I want hurt your precious Tohru as long as you agree to go out with me until you leave" Monica says smirking evilly.  
"Fine but Tohru is to never no about this do you understand" Yuki sighs finally giving up the fight.

"Agreed" Monica says leaning in for a kiss but only getting a handshake.

Unbeknowst to everyone Tohru is listening from her bedroom window to the whole time. Tohru is furious that this girl would actually blackmail her Yuki into going out with her. Tohru shuts her window and goes to bed planning how she's going to make her pay.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Three weeks have went by since Monica blackmailed Yuki into being her boyfriend. In the whole three weeks he hasn't seen Tohru once she's spending all her time with Mike. Then one afternoon Yuki picks Tohru up from school and takes her back to his apartment.

"What's wrong with you Yuki how dare you drag me from school like that?" Tohru yells hitting Yuki.

"How dare you ignore me for three weeks Tohru" Yuki yells back grabbing her by the shoulder and shaking her.

"I didn't want to upset your girlfriend Monica" Tohru spits out scathingly.

Yuki grabs Tohru by her shoulders and shacks her then without thinking he kisses her. Tohru is surprised at first by the kiss then she wraps her arms around his neck pulling him closer to deepen the kiss then finally they break apart for air.

"What you have a girlfriend Yuki?" Tohru says gasping for breath.

"If you must no the truth she's some crazy girl that's obsessed with me and blackmailed me into going out with her" Yuki admits sadly.

"How did she blackmail you Yuki" Tohru asks worriedly but knowing the truth.

"She told me that she wouldn't hurt you if I agreed to go out with her so I agreed okay" Yuki says sadly.

They look at each other knowing what they want to say but afraid of the other person's response to what they are going to say finally Yuki breaks the silence by speaking.

"Tohru I don't want any other woman but you I love you" Yuki says taking her hand and kissing it waiting for a response.

Tohru is momentarily stunned tears fall down her cheeks as she looks at Yuki with such adoration and love in her eyes. Yuki turns away since she didn't respond figuring that she doesn't feel the same way.

Tohru grabs his arm and turns him around with a big smile on her face.

"I love you too Yuki Sohma and you're the only man I want" Tohru says hugging Yuki and kissing him on the mouth.

With those words said they hug each other. Just then the telephone rings. Yuki goes to answer it.

"Yuki darling are we still on for our date tonight" Monica says on the other end smiling happily.

"Yeah I'll pick you up at 8:00 Monica" Yuki says agitatedly.

Yuki hangs up the phone and goes back to sit next to Tohru.

"Just one more week and then we can go home" Yuki and Tohru say.

"I never thought I'd be so glad to be going back to Japan" Yuki says happily.

"Me either Yuki" Tohru says hugging him one more time before she heads home.

Soon enough Tohru heads home knowing that Yuki loves her and only her while Yuki gets dressed for his date with Monica knowing that Tohru love him and only him. All through the next week Yuki is happy and cheery with a smile on his face everywhere he goes. Soon though it is time for them to leave and come back to Japan.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Yuki, Tohru, Mike, and Monica are all at the airport waiting for there plan to board.

"Well, Tohru it was a pleasure getting to no you" Mike says leaning in to kiss her "Yeah, it was nice getting to no you too Mike" Tohru says turning so that he only kisses her on the cheek.

"Yuki darling I'm going to miss you terribly" Monica says hugging Yuki and trying to kiss him.

"Well I want miss you Monica" Yuki says pulling away from Monica.

No one notices when Monica leaves and comes back about 10 minutes later. Just then there plane is called so they head to there departure gate. Mike turns to look for Monica but sees her no where in sight so he leaves the airport. Yuki and Tohru take there seats and lean into each other unbeknowst to them someone is watching and getting very angry. Monica watches from were she is sitting a few rows back as Yuki and Tohru kiss her eyes turn bloodshot red.

"I can't wait to get back to Shigure's house" Yuki says.

The smile slips from Tohru's face as she wonders how she's going to tell Kyo that her and Yuki are going out now.

"Is something wrong Tohru" Yuki asks worriedly.

"No nothing I can't wait either" Tohru says plastering on a fake smile wondering how things will be when they get back.

A few hours later there plane touches down in Japan. Everyone gets off and goes to get there luggage. Yuki and Tohru grab there bags and head out to the limo waiting for them. Once inside Yuki asks the driver.

"Why did you pick us up?" Yuki asks suspicioulsy.

"Master Akito has a special welcome home party planned for you two" The driver says happily.

Neither notice the cab that is following the limo and the girl sitting in the back seat. Once the car pulls into the gates of the great Sohma mansion the taxi stop. The girl gets out and looks at the huge house and then gets back into the car telling.

"Take me to the Madison Hotel I've seen enough" The girl says as she gets back into the taxi

"Okay Mame" The driver says putting the car in gear and driving away from the mansion.

They pull away from the mansion. Meanwhile inside the mansion a welcome home party is taking place. Everyone hugs Yuki and Tohru as they enter the mansion. Then Akito walks up and hugs both of them leading them to the diningroom. Hatori makes a toast.

"To Yuki and Tohru may your adventures in America have been grand" Hatori says as a toast with a big smile on his face

"They were trust us" Tohru and Yuki says seriously.

Yuki squeezes Tohru's hand under the table before they stand up and say.

"We have something important to tell the whole family" Yuki says standing up holding Tohru's hand.

"Don't keep us in suspense what is it you two" Akito asks happily.

"We're going out" Yuki says kissing Tohru on the lips.

Everyone applaud except for Kyo who gets up from the table and leaves the mansion. Tohru watches Kyo leave and she wants to go after him but she knows her place now is with Yuki her boyfriend. Kyo wonders the street cussing everything for this horrible twist of fate just then he bumps into someone and knocks them down.

"I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going to" Kyo says angrily.

"No problem you seem upset is everything okay" The girl asks nervously.

"No it isn't my cousin Yuki Sohma has the girl I want" Kyo says angrily punching a wall.

"Well it seems we have a similar problem my names Monica Mason from America" Monica says offering Kyo her hand to shake.

Kyo looks up and smiles at her then asks.

"How do we have the same problem" Kyo asks looking at her strangely.

"I'm assuming you want Tohru Honda for yourself and I want Yuki for myself so maybe we should work together to destroy there relationship" Monica says offering a partnership.

"I like the way you're thinking Monica" Kyo says also liking the way she looks.

"Meet me at my Hotel Madison tomorrow at Noon and we'll discuss our plans" Monica says walking away.

"Deal" Kyo says.

With those words Kyo continues walking back to Shigure's house while Monica heads back to her Hotel thinking how wonderful it will be when she is Mrs. Yuki Sohma.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Monica And Kyo Plot

The next afternoon at 12:00 o'clock Monica is waiting in the lobby when someone calls her name. She turns to see the guy from last night walking towards her.

"You're late" Monica says.

"You said 12 and according to my watch it is 12" Kyo replies nonchalantly.

Monica looks down at her watch to see that he is correct.

"Sorry I'm just a little nervous" Monica replies looking around to make sure they're alone.

"So what is your plan for breaking up my cousin and Tohru" Kyo asks noncommitally.

"I hadn't really thought of one I was hoping we could strategize" Monica replies still nervous.

"Okay" Kyo says.

The two sit there thinking when Kyo snaps his fingers.

"You have an idea" Monica asks.

"Yeah it just might work" Kyo says with a confident smirk on his face.

"Okay let's hear it" Monica says smiling excitedly.

"Pretend that Yuki got you pregnant Tohru will never forgive him for betraying her by sleeping with you and she'll dump him which will leave Yuki single and hurt and Tohru single also"

"It's brilliant okay I'll come by tomorrow and put this whole plan into action" Monica says getting up to leave.

"If all goes well soon you'll have Yuki and I'll have Tohru" Kyo replies before also standing to leave the hotel.

The two part Monica heads to the shopping district to get some stuff to pretend to be pregnant while Kyo goes back to Shigure's house to lay the ground work.

"Kyo I wanted to tell you I didn't want you to find out like that" Tohru says as he enters the house.

"I no Tohru I understand you and Yuki belong together" Kyo says kindly with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Yeah I'm so glad you understand I thought you were angry at us" Tohru as staring at Kyo curiously.

"No never that Tohru were is Yuki at anyway" Kyo asks noncomittally.  
"Upstairs in his room getting ready for school tomorrow" Tohru says wondering why Kyo wants to talk to Yuki.

"Okay I'll talk to you later Tohru" Kyo says.

Tohru stares after him and decides to follow to see what he wants to talk to Yuki about. She stands outside the door listening through a crack Kyo purposely left there.

"Yuki tell me how many hot American girls did you no" Kyo asks sure that Tohru is listening at the door.

"Kyo you no I don't kiss and tell" Yuki says jokingly winking at Kyo.  
"That many oh god man I got to give you your props" Kyo says his smile expanding because Yuki fell right into his trap.

Tohru is shocked to hear Yuki talking like that and a little upset so she leaves not wanting to hear anymore of there conversation, Kyo gets a satisfied smirk on her face. Yuki laughs.

"I was just kidding man I didn't meet any girl in America except one crazy chick who was obsessed with me" Yuki replies seriously.

"Did you fuck her man" Kyo asks hopefully.

"Hell naw she's a total whack job Monica Mason is nothing but trouble" Yuki says.

"Yeah well I just wanted to tell you I'm cool with you and Tohru being together the best man won" Kyo says shaking Yuki's hand

Kyo leaves the room having put suspicion that Yuki slept with other girls now if only Monica comes through with her end of the plan and by the end of the week they shall both have what they want Kyo thanks and laughs evilly.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Monica's Pregnant By Yuki

The next afternoon after they return from a hard day of school. Tohru is in the kitchen cooking supper when there's a knock on the front door.

"I got it" Shigure yells running to answer the door.

"Yuki its for you" Shigure yells.

Yuki comes running down the stairs to see who is calling for him at this hour. A shock look crosses Yuki's face as he sees Monica standing on his doorstep.

"What in the hell are you doing her?" Yuki screams angrily.

Kyo who is up in his room doing his homework hears Yuki's scream and runs downstairs to see all the fun. Tohru comes out of the kitchen with the food. She drops everything as she sees Monica standing there.

"What is she doing here?" Tohru asks worriedly.

"Good to see you again to Tohru" Monica says snidely.

"The pleasures all yours I can assure you" Tohru says angrily.

"Would someone please tell me who this girl is" Shigure demands finally.

"Some girl I met in America" Yuki replies.

"This some girl you met in America is carrying your unborn child" Monica says sadistically.

Tohru faints hearing that and Kyo gets a satisfied look on his face. Meanwhile Yuki is standing there absolutely speechless.

"But we never did anything sexually"

"You don't remember that night before you left coming back we had a date I took you to a bar got you wasted and then had my way with you"

Yuki thinks back but he can't remember there last date everything is a little fuzzy. Tohru finally comes to and stands again assisted by Shigure.

"You're lying Yuki would never fuck trash like you"

"Well he did he wasn't coherent but he's still the father of my baby and here's the proof"

She hands Tohru a pregnancy test.  
"Yuki tell me she's lying"

"I don't no I can't remember our last date"

Tohru runs upstairs to her room locking herself inside. Monica looks at Yuki seductive.

"Where's your room at I'd like to move my stuff in"  
"I don't no where you're staying but you're not staying her"

With those words Yuki takes off up the stairs after Tohru. Kyo and Monica share a confident look but Shigure sees it and wonders what these two are really up to.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Conversation

Yuki bangs on Tohru's door begging her to open it.

"Tohru I will knock on your door all night open it already" Yuki yells banging on the door.

"No I want you can't make me" Tohru says barricading the door.

"Please we've worked to hard to throw it all away because of a mistake" Yuki says through the door.

"You call this a mistake you got another woman pregnant" Tohru says angrily.  
"If you don't open this door in three seconds I'll knock it down" Yuki threatens.

Tohru walks over and opens the door. It breaks Yuki's heart to see the tears brimming in her eyes. Yuki walks in and sits on the bed.

"How could you do that after you told me you only wanted me" Tohru demands angrily hitting him.  
"I don't remember having sex with her I swear to you Tohru" Yuki declares vehemently.

"Then how can she be pregnant if you didn't have sex with her" Tohru asks suspiciously.

"That's a good question maybe someone else got her pregnant" Yuki offers a conclusion.

The two sit down and talk for a while then they head back downstairs to a still waiting Monica and Kyo.

"Tomorrow you will see our own family doctor" Yuki states.

"What no I want?" Monica says scaredly.

"If you don't then I will take it as you made this all up to break me and Tohru up" Yuki says angrily.

"Forget this I don't have time for this shit" Monica declares angrily.

"Admit that you aren't pregnant you crazy lying bitch" Tohru demands grabbing her in the collar.

"You're the bitch stealing my Yuki away from me" Monica says angrily.

Okay everyone settle down this is no way to handle the situation.

"Shut up you loser I'll have Yuki even if I have to kill you to get him Tohru" Monica threatens.

"Wait a minute now" Kyo says speaking up.

"You shut up I'm tired of your stupid plans to break Tohru and Yuki up now I'll do things my way" Monica declares yelling at Kyo.

All eyes turn to Kyo.

"You wanted to do what" Yuki screams stepping towards Kyo menancingly.  
"Fine I did want to break you two up I'm much better for Tohru" Kyo declares angrily.

"How dare you" Tohru says slapping Kyo in the face.

"She wasn't complaining when I showed her attention when you were gone" Kyo says braggingly.  
Yuki looks at Tohru for a minute then turns accusing eyes back on Kyo.

"You took advantage of the situation you stupid Cat she never wanted you she always wanted me and always will" Yuki declares punching Kyo in the face.

Tohru turns and cries into Yuki's shirt.

"Monica you need to leave now" Yuki says.

"Fine but this isn't over you will be mine Yuki Sohma" Monica delcares before leaving the house in a huff.

Once Monica is gone Yuki goes upstairs and puts Tohru to bed and lays down beside her.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I told you So

Shigure is standing in his living room shaking his head at Kyo.

"Why are you shaking your head?" Kyo says angrily.

"Didn't I tell you that you would end up heart" Shigure replies looking at Kyo sadly.

"Yes, okay I fucked up royally this time" Kyo admits sadly.

" I don't think Tohru will forgive you for this" Shigure says

"Don't you think I no that already Shigure" Kyo yells.

Shigure is about to leave when Kyo calls his name and looks at him with sad pathetic eyes.

"How can I fix this Shigure please help me" Kyo begs.

"I don't no if you can fix it Kyo" Shigure says looking at him sadly.

The used to be cat falls down on his knees and cries his heart out wondering if he's not only lost Tohru's love but also lost her friendship. Just then he hears someone come down the stairs he looks up to see Tohru.

"I'm sorry I did it out of love please forgive me Tohru" Kyo begs

"I can't forgive you Kyo you've caused me to much pain" Tohru says angrily staring down at Kyo with hate filled eyes.

Kyo grabs hold of Tohru's legs and hold on.

"Please forgive me I'm on my hands and knees" Kyo says grabbing hold of Sakura's leg.

Tohru looks back at him with pure hatred shining in her eyes and she slaps Kyo hard across the face.

"I hate you Kyo and I never want to see you again for as long as I live" Tohru says yanking her leg free from his grasp.

"Is that how you really feel" Kyo asks tears falling from his eyes as he looks at Sakura hopefully.

"Yes, it is" Tohru says ignoring the pain etched into face and just thinking about what he tried to do to her.

"Then I'll leave" Kyo says finally giving up on getting Tohru to forgive him.

He gets up and goes to his room and packs his belongings and walks back down the stairs leaving the house forever he declares.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The next day Tohru wakes up to the sound of Yuki's snoring. She gets up and walks downstairs to start breakfast. As she enters the living room she notices the front door is unlocked. She looks outside but sees nothing so she goes back inside and goes to the kitchen to start breakfast. As she is slicing the bacon she's hears something behind her she spins around only to come face to face with Monica wielding a knife. Tohru tries to dodge the knife.

"Stand still bitch the sooner I kill you the sooner Yuki will be all mine" Monica says angrily.

"You are one psycho bitch aren't you" Tohru says dodging her swinging knife.

"You're the bitch you're the one that's standing between me and my Yuki" Monica says angrily moving closer and closer to Tohru still swinging the knife.  
"Yuki doesn't want you and never will" Tohru says seriously.

"Fuck you bitch" Monica says as she swings at Tohru again with the knife slicing her wrists.

Tohru quickly grabs her wrist to try and stop the bleeding while still trying to dodge the crazy person wielding the knife. Shigure and Yuki hear a ruckus in the kitchen. At first they think its Tohru preparing breakfast then they hear a crashing sound and a grunt. Both men jump up throw on there robes and run downstairs to see what's going on. They enter the kitchen to find Tohru trapped against the wall and Monica holding a knife over her.

"Someone get this crazy bitch away from me" Tohru says looking at Yuki and Shigure standing in the doorway.  
Monica turns around seeing Yuki and Shigure standing there she flees the house.

"I'll be back to kill you later Tohru Honda you will not stand between me and Yuki any longer" Monica declares before running out the house.

With those words she takes off out of house before anyone can catch her. Shigure goes after her while Yuki goes over to make sure that Tohru's okay. He sees the cut on her wrist and quickly goes to get the first aid kid. A few minutes later Shigure returns empty handed.

"Sorry she got away in the woods" Shigure says knocking branches off his clothes.

"Dammitt that bitch is psycho how did she get into the house" Yuki asks nervously.

"I have no idea all the doors were locked last night when we went to bed" Shigure says also wondering how she got into the house.

The three stand there wondering how she got in not knowing that Monica had stolen Kyo's key when they met in the hotel that afternoon. Yuki finishes bandaging up Tohru's wound before putting away the first aid kit. Then he returns to the kitchen finding Tohru cooking breakfast.

"You go sit down right now you were just attacked" Yuki says seriously turning Tohru in the direction of the living room.

"I'm fine Yuki my arm doesn't even hurt that much" Tohru says.

" I don't care go sit down right now I'll finish breakfast" Yuki says pushing her out of the kitchen.

Tohru goes into the living room and sits down with Shigure. Tohru continues to look down wondering if Kyo is okay out there all by himself.

"You're worried about Kyo aren't you" Shigure asks.

"Yeah a little I shouldn't be after what he did but I knew he had feelings for me and I should have known he would have tried to break me and Yuki up" Tohru admits sadly feeling bad about what she said to Kyo last night.

"True Tohru so what do you intend to do about" Shigure asks.

"Shigure please try to find Kyo so I can tell him I forgive him" Tohru pleads with Shigure.

"I'll do my best to find him for you Tohru" Shigure says.

Just then Yuki comes in with a tray of food. They soon eat and Tohru and Yuki head off to school. The school day is pretty boring for them. Soon they return to the house to find Shigure gone. Tohru wonders if Shigure has found Kyo and if so is he going to come back with Shigure.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Shigure left soon after Tohru and Yuki left for school going in search or Kyo. He first goes to the main house wondering if Kanna has seen him.

"Kanna have you seen Kyo" Shigure asks hopefully.

"Yes, he came by last night and said something about going up into the mountains" Kanna replies.

"Thank you Kanna" Shigure says.

"You're welcome Shigure" Kanna says.

Shigure leaves the main house and heads towards the mountain. By 3:00 that evening he reaches the masters training ground only to find Kyo sitting there training.

"Kyo I've been searching for you all day" Shigure says slightly out of breath.

"What do you want Shigure?" Kyo asks.

"Tohru sent me to find you" Shigure says finally able to catch his breath.

"Why did she want to yell at me some more?" Kyo says.

"No actually Tohru wanted to apologize" Shigure replies.

A shocked look comes across Kyo's face. He can't believe what he's hearing Tohru actually wants to apologize.

"Don't just keep sitting here like a bump on a log we should head back" Shigure says looking at Kyo hopefully.

"Okay" Kyo says running to grab his bag out of the tent.

Kyo throws his bag over his shoulder and follows Shigure back down the mountain path. It is a long silent walk when they're halfway down Kyo stops.

"What are you doing Kyo?" Shigure asks nervously.

"Tohru shouldn't be apologizing I'm going to apologize to both her and Yuki I was being petty and jealous" Kyo admits looking down at his feet.

"Well fine then but we need to get off this mountain before it gets dark" Shigure says looking at the darkening sky.  
"Yeah okay let's go" Kyo says throwing his bag back over his shoulder.

The two continue down the mo untain soon they reach the bottom and head back into town towards Shigure's house. Just as they're near Shigure's house they see a shadowy figure going towards the house.

"What is that?" Kyo asks noticing the shadow moving towards the house.  
"Be quiet" Shigure says trying to sneak up on the shadow.  
The two sneak up on the creeping person, but Shigure steps on a branch startling the person and making it run back into the forest.

"Who was that?" Kyo ask nervously.

"Monica I would assume trying to kill Tohru again" Shigure finishes.

"What?" Kyo asks worriedly.

"I'll explain everything to you once we're inside" Shigure says continuing the walk to the house.

The two continue on to the house and walk inside to find Tohru and Yuki sitting in the livingroom watching a movie. They hear the front door open and turn to look both faces are shocked to see Kyo no one speaks for a while they just stare at each other.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Kyo walks into the living room and gets down on his hands and knees.

"I want to apologize to both of you I was jealous" Kyo admits sadly not looking at Tohru.

"You're forgiven Kyo" Tohru says giving him a friendly hug.

Kyo turns to Yuki hoping for the same compassion that Tohru showed him.

"I am truly sorry Yuki I love her to I couldn't bare to see you with her" Kyo admits sadly.

"What's stopping you from trying to break us up again?" Yuki says not willing to forgive Kyo so easily.

"The look on Tohru's face when she said she hated me it broke my heart Yuki I never want Tohru to look at me like that again" Kyo admits sadly.

"You're forgiven but next time you do something like that again I swear I'll beat you to death" Yuki says hugginng Kyo as well.  
"Understood Yuki" Kyo says smiling.

"I really hate to interrupt this moment but we have bigger problems" Shigure says getting a serious look on his face.

"What's up Shigure?" Yuki asks getting nervous.

"When me and Kyo were walking towards the house we saw a figure coming towards the house when it saw us it ran into the woods" Shigure says.

"Who do you think it was?" Tohru asks getting nervous and moving closer to Yuki.

"Monica coming back to finish the job she started on Tohru this morning" Shigure says giving them his best guess.

Tohru starts shivering and moves closer to Yuki who wraps his arms around her protectively. Just then they hear a loud crash coming from outside the house.

"I'll go check it out" Kyo says heading into the woods.  
Kyo goes outside and looks around not seeing anything at first but then he notices footprints heading back up into the forests. Kyo follows the footprints but 10 minutes later they disappear.

"Where could they have possibly gone?" Kyo wonders mysteriously.

Kyo turns around and heads back to Shigure's house not knowing that up in a tree above him is the very person he is searching for. Once the person is sure Kyo is gone they climb down the tree and head back home. The whole way home the person is trying to decide there next step to take out Tohru Honda once and for all.

**Note : What is Monica's plan for killing Tohru? **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Monica slinks back to her hotel trying to figure out the perfect way to kill Tohru Honda she can't try again herself they'll be ready for her. Just then a brilliant idea hits Monica as she enters her hotel. She goes to her room changes clothes and heads back out into the dangerous part of town. She goes to a bar and asks the bartendar.

"Hey who would I call if I needed someone killed" Monica asks innocently.  
"What makes you think I'd no something like that?" The bartendar replies sweetly.

"Cut the crap and tell me the truth okay I'll pay someone 10000 dollars to kill someone" Monica says grabbing the bartendar by the collar.

"You must really hate this person if I new someone like that how would they get in contact with you not that I'm saying I no anyone that is" The bartendar replies.

"They can reach me at this number" Monica says handing the bartender a sheet with the name of her hotel and her room number.

Monica leaves hoping that someone will contact her soon about the job offer. The bartendar makes sure that this woman is gone before heading in the back.

"What are you doing back here Mike?" A man asks angrily.

"Sorry boss but some girl just came in asking about an assassin" Mike says.

"What did you tell her?" The man asks.

"I told her that I didn't no nothing about no assassin but if I did how could they reach her" Mike replies.

"Did she leave the information" The man asks.

"Yeah boss do you want me to send someone to talk to her" Mike asks.

"I'll handle this one personally" The man says sadistically.

The man leaves the bar and heads to the hotel listed on the sheet of paper that she left at the bar he knocks on the door. A beautiful woman comes to the door and opens it.

"Hello who are you" Monica asks nervously.

"I heard you're having problems with pests and want to take them out" The man replies winking at her.

"Yeah come right on in I'll tell you all about my pest problem" Monica says stepping back to let the man enter her room.

The man walks in the room and takes a seat.

"Who you want whacked and how you want it done" The man asks.  
"Here's a picture and where she's at during the night and day" Monica says handing the man a picture of Tohru Honda.

"How do you want it done quick or painful" The man asks thinking he could have some fun with a cutie like this before he killed her.

"I want her to suffer as much as she's made me suffer torture her" Monica says sadistically.

"Okay" The man replies preparing to get up and leave.

"How much?" Monica asks before he leaves.

"For you only 5000" The man says because he intends to have some fun with her too.

"Agreed how soon will it be before it's done" Monica asks nervously.

"It'll take sometime to set things up but I'll call you before I do it to make sure you still want me to" The man says smugly.

"Okay we'll I'll be in touch soon" The man says opening the door and walking out of Monica's hotel room.

With that he walks back to the bar to find Mike closing up.

"How did your meeting with the girl go Michael" Mike asks nervously.  
"Okay" Michael says before walking into the back to getting some surveillance equipment.

He then leaves again to go stake out the house where this Tohru person lives at to see what would be the best time to kidnap her and torture her.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Monica slinks back to her hotel trying to figure out the perfect way to kill Tohru Honda she can't try again herself they'll be ready for her. Just then a brilliant idea hits Monica as she enters her hotel. She goes to her room changes clothes and heads back out into the dangerous part of town. She goes to a bar and asks the bartendar.

"Hey who would I call if I needed someone killed" Monica asks innocently.  
"What makes you think I'd no something like that?" The bartendar replies sweetly.

"Cut the crap and tell me the truth okay I'll pay someone 10000 dollars to kill someone" Monica says grabbing the bartendar by the collar.

"You must really hate this person if I new someone like that how would they get in contact with you not that I'm saying I no anyone that is" The bartendar replies.

"They can reach me at this number" Monica says handing the bartender a sheet with the name of her hotel and her room number.

Monica leaves hoping that someone will contact her soon about the job offer. The bartendar makes sure that this woman is gone before heading in the back.

"What are you doing back here Mike?" A man asks angrily.

"Sorry boss but some girl just came in asking about an assassin" Mike says.

"What did you tell her?" The man asks.

"I told her that I didn't no nothing about no assassin but if I did how could they reach her" Mike replies.

"Did she leave the information" The man asks.

"Yeah boss do you want me to send someone to talk to her" Mike asks.

"I'll handle this one personally" The man says sadistically.

The man leaves the bar and heads to the hotel listed on the sheet of paper that she left at the bar he knocks on the door. A beautiful woman comes to the door and opens it.

"Hello who are you" Monica asks nervously.

"I heard you're having problems with pests and want to take them out" The man replies winking at her.

"Yeah come right on in I'll tell you all about my pest problem" Monica says stepping back to let the man enter her room.

The man walks in the room and takes a seat.

"Who you want whacked and how you want it done" The man asks.  
"Here's a picture and where she's at during the night and day" Monica says handing the man a picture of Tohru Honda.

"How do you want it done quick or painful" The man asks thinking he could have some fun with a cutie like this before he killed her.

"I want her to suffer as much as she's made me suffer torture her" Monica says sadistically.

"Okay" The man replies preparing to get up and leave.

"How much?" Monica asks before he leaves.

"For you only 5000" The man says because he intends to have some fun with her too.

"Agreed how soon will it be before it's done" Monica asks nervously.

"It'll take sometime to set things up but I'll call you before I do it to make sure you still want me to" The man says smugly.

"Okay we'll I'll be in touch soon" The man says opening the door and walking out of Monica's hotel room.

With that he walks back to the bar to find Mike closing up.

"How did your meeting with the girl go Michael" Mike asks nervously.  
"Okay" Michael says before walking into the back to getting some surveillance equipment.

He then leaves again to go stake out the house where this Tohru person lives at to see what would be the best time to kidnap her and torture her.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Michael leaves the bar heading towards the house in the picture. He walks through the forest not finding anything he's about to turn and head back when he sees light upahead. He walks out of the woods to find a house sitting in the middle of nowhere. He quickly hides as he hears the front door open. He looks to see the girl in question coming out to dump trash.

"You need some help Tohru" A voice calls from inside the house.

"No I'm fine Yuki thanks though" Tohru yells back.

Michael watches the girl and loves the way her body moves. He takes a few pictures to pick when's the best time to capture Tohru. Soon she returns inside the house. He sneaks up to the window and looks inside to see Tohru talking to three men he can't hear what they're saying though. Inside the house.

"Tohru what are we having for supper" Shigure asks.

"Leeks" Tohru says.

"Are you trying to kill me" Kyo says jokingly.

"Fine I'll fix you some fish" Tohru says throwing her hands up in the air.

Yuki just starts laughing and walks over to Tohru and puts his arm around her.

"Babe I'll help you cook" Yuki says going in the kitchen behind her.

Micheal follows the direction they take and ends up outside the kitchen window taking a few pictures of this room to find a fast escape route if he's cornerned when he takes Tohru. The kitchen window is slightly ajar so he can hear everything.

"Yuki you really don't have to help me" Tohru says.

"I want to help you babe" Yuki says leaning in and stealing a kiss from Tohru.

"Well if that's the kind of help can I have some more" Tohru says leaning in for another kiss.

"Hey you two better not be doing anything nasty in that kitchen" Shigure yells from the living room.

Tohru feels a chill and quickly walks over to shut the window. Michael quickly ducks behind a bush to stay out of view. Tohru closes the window and returns to the stove to begin preparing dinner. Michael thinking he's gotten enough shots of this house decides to return home until tomorrow when he will follow her around.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Monica not wanting to take any chances on Tohru surviving makes a plan two. She goes to a chemical plant.

"Hello Miss we're closed right now" The man says looking Tohru up and down.

"Oh really" Monica says taking something out of her purse and spraying the officer with it knocking the security guard out.

She walks on past him into the chemical plant with the security guards bag. She finds the chemical that she is looking for and quickly pockets it leaving the chemical plant. The guard soon wakes up and hits the alarm button. Soon other security guards show up.

"What happened?" The head security guard says.

"Some girl came and sprayed me with something" The guard says still rubbing his aching head.  
"Secure the plant and let no one out" The head security guard says.

All the officers go do as they commander says after doing a thorough search of the plant they find no one inside but they find the missing chemical.

"Well whoever it was came in got what they wanted and got out of here quickly" The head security guard says.

"Call the police and get the scientist in here now I need to no what was in this case" The commander of the security team says.

Monica hears the sirens coming towards her so she quickly ducks behind a trash can and waits for the police to pass by. Once they're gone she quickly continues back to her hotel patting her purse securely. Once she arrives back at her hotel she opens her purse and takes out the chemical.

"One way or another you will die Tohru Honda" Monica sadistically stroking the bottle protectively the label reads Anthrax.

Monica quickly puts the bottle safely under her bed before she leaves the hotel room to go out. As she's walking downstairs she bumps into to someone.

"Watch were you're going buddy" Monica says angrily.

The person grabs her arm and pulls her back towards her room.

"Let go of me you crazy bastard" Monica says trying to pull her arm free.

"Is that anyway to talk to your partner" Kyo says looking at Monica angrily.

Monica looks down to see Kyo holding her arm.

"Last time we talked our partnership was desolved" Monica says still struggling

" I no I wanted to talk to you about your attack on Tohru" Kyo says sweetly.

"What that little bitch done got you on her side to?" Monica says yanking her arm away angrily.

"She's not a bitch you're the only bitch I see her" Kyo says as they reach her room and Monica opens the door.

"What in the hell do you want?" Monica says turning to face Kyo angrily.

"I came to warn you if you ever attack Tohru again I'll kill you myself" Kyo says.

"Okay Mr. Tough guy you've delivered your message now leave" Monica says angrily.

Kyo gets up and walks to the door giving her one last warning look before leaving the room. Monica takes a deep sigh of relief glad he didn't find her little present for Tohru hidden under her bed. She thinks to herself.

"I'll do more than hurt your precious Tohru Kyo I'm going to kill her" Monica says to herself laughing sadistically.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Monica leaves her hotel room and goes to a local drink shop.

"Hello miss how may I help you" The store clerk says.

"I was wondering do you have any camomile tea" Monica asks nervously.

"Yes, i do how much would you like" The store clerk asks.

"10 gallons please" Monica says.  
The man looks at her strangely before going into the back and filling her order.

"Why do you need so much tea?" The store clerk asks suspicously.

"It's a present for a very special friend" Monica replies.  
"Oh okay well wish them a happy birthday" The store clerk says.

"I will do that for sure" Monica replies before taking her camomile tea and leaves the shop..

She picks up her package and quickly leaves the shop to avoid further questioning. She hurries back to her hotel room and quickly begins mixing her concoction. Then she thinks about how to slip it to Tohru and make sure she drinks it then a brilliant idea strikes her. Perfect she quickly grabs her coat and rushes out of her hotel room bumping into someone.

"Sorry but I'm in a rush" Monica says hurriedly.

"What's your hurry beautiful?" The man says winking at her.  
"I need a package delivered first thing tomorrow" Monica says.

"My friend can deliver your package for you" the man says.

"Okay how much will he charge" Monica asks suspiciously.

"Free if you'll have dinner with me" The man says.

"Fine here the package and here's the address" Monica says handing over the package.

"Okay is there anything you would like for him to tell Miss Honda" The man asks.  
"Happy belated birthday from your Aunt" Monica says smily evilly as the man walks away with the package.

The next morning Tohru is in the kitchen fixing breakfast when there is a knock at the door. She quickly wipes her hands on a towel and rushes to open the door.

"Hello are you miss Tohru Honda" The boy asks nervously.

"Yes, I am how may I help you" Tohru says politely.

"I am here to deliver this package from your Aunt" The boys says fidgeting.

"Oh thank you let me just grab your tip" Tohru says stepping back inside to grab her purse.

The man stands there waiting patiently for Tohru to return with his tip before handing her the package and getting back on his bike driving away. Tohru quickly opens the package to find a bottle of camomile tea.

"Hey Tohru what you got there" Yuki asks wrapping his arms around her and kissing her on the cheek.

"It's a late birthday present from my Aunt Gertrude" Tohru says happily.

"Well don't keep us in suspense what is it" Kyou says from the doorway as Tohru hurriedly opens the package.  
"Camomile tea I think I'll drink some with breakfast" Tohru smiles happily sitting the tea on the table.

Tohru continues fixing breakfast then they all sit down to eat. Tohru opens her camomile tea offering everyone some but they decline. Breakfast is over and Tohru gets up to clear the table and collapses on the floor. Yuki quickly dials 911.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Yuki is pacing back and forth but soon they hear the sirens of the ambulance and a few minutes later the ambulance attendants are putting Tohru on a stretcher taking her to the hospital. Yuki, Shigure, and Kyo are all pacing out when a doctor comes out looking nervous.

"Doctor is Tohru okay" Yuki asks looking at the doctor worriedly.

"Only time will tell she ingested a very poisonous substance if you guys would have waited a while longer to call for help she might be dead" The doctor admits with a very perplexed look on his face.

"How did she get poisoned though" Kyo asks suspiciously.

"It was probably in something she ate" The doctor replies looking at them suspiciously.

"Oh my God that package from her aunt" Yuki says hitting his head for not thinking of it before.

"Could you go retrieve it so I can figure out exactly what kind of poison is in her system" The doctor says in a serious voice.

"Yes, I run right home now and get it" Yuki says hurriedly before taking off.

Yuki arrives back at Shigure's house and quickly grabs the bottle of Camomile tea and rushes back to the hospital handing it and the package it came in to the doctor.

"I'll start testing this right away the sooner we no what we're dealing with that better her chances for survival are" The doctor says taking the bottle but stops before leaving. "Did any of you drink any of this" The doctor asks looking at them worriedly. "No" The three men say worriedly.

An hour later Kyo leaves going to grab something to eat on his way out he bumps into someone looking up to apologize he sees a smug Monica standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Kyo asks suddenly really suspicous.

"I came for my monthly checkup to make sure the babies healthy what are you doing here" Monica asks curiously.

"Tohru's here" Kyo says before continuing to walk away.

"Oh what happened to the poor dear Yuki must be distraught" Monica says in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Kyo grabs her by the collar and pushes her against the wall angrily.

"Don't go near Yuki or Tohru or I swear to you I'll make your life a living hell" Kyo says angrily.

"Don't threaten me Kyo I'm not afraid of you" Monica says angrily as well.

"You're stupid then" Kyo says before storming off to the cafeteria in the basement.

Monica smiles evilly as she continues on to her Doctor's appointment planning to pay Yuki and visit and offer him comfort while Tohru's incompacitated.


End file.
